


The Courtship Rituals of the Emotionally Repressed

by babybirdblues



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and Colin is sassy and snarky when faced with the idiot that is his best friend, even if the summary makes it seem like that, it's not DamiColin, they're just bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AKA How Robins Court Red Robins, Seriously Courting Should NOT Be This Hard)</p><p>Damian is forced to follow Colin through the small living room and into the smaller bedroom.  Therefore, it takes a moment to register what Colin said.  “Another month?  Why would you think it would take another month?”</p><p>A shrug is the only answer Damian receives before he is pelted with some clothing - his clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtship Rituals of the Emotionally Repressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varebanos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/gifts).



> This was originally posted on my tumblr and written as a 5k 100 follower appreciation fic. It was based on this prompt: “I was a heavy heart to carry, my beloved was weighed down.”

Three batches, six hours and a fire in the oven.

Damian’s pretty sure he should not be as _bad_ at this as he is.  Because, hello, genius baby; he was created to excel at everything.  Unfortunately, household necessities seemed to not be a priority in his education.  He is aiming to fix this, hence why he is currently in the kitchen, attempting to make some homemade chocolate and homemade cookies.

It is not going well.

At all.

Damian’s quite sure Pennyworth is laughing at him - actually scratch that, the oven just lit on fire again and that is definitely a twitch of Pennyworth’s lips.

“This should not be so difficult.”

“Indeed Master Damian.”

Four batches, six and a half hours and a second fire in the oven.

This time it will be perfect.  Absolutely perfect because Damian has had enough practice to perfect this.  He has.  It will be perfect or he might light the entire kitchen on fire - on purpose.

Soft footsteps echo in the hallway outside the kitchen.  Damian glances up and catches the reflection of Timothy in the window.  His hand slips and the sharp bite of the knife does little to distract Damain’s stare from the pale curve of Timothy’s back.

Damn Timothy for wandering around shirtless.

“Master Damian, I believe that blood is not a required ingredient.”

Damn Pennyworth for finding this amusing.

————-

He has been Robin for five years and in those five years no one has managed to anger him as much as the third Robin, Timothy Jackson Drake.  That in itself is quite a feat - Damian is well aware he has a shorter fuse than most, patience be damned, and that it causes many _issues_.  However, Drake is a completely separate issue and a completely separate fuse.

Damian does not appreciate it when people decide to try to take advantage and try to ignite that particular fuse.  Especially Todd and Drake himself.

Unfortunately, Damian isn’t in as much control as he would like. 

His lack of control explains why he’s currently en route to Colin’s apartment fuming.  He wouldn’t be fuming except both Todd and Drake were at the Manor for the weekly meeting and Todd had to make comments.  Damian has a short fuse.  Even shorter when Drake is around.

Todd managed to get under his skin and get him angry.  So, as much as Damian hates to admit it, Todd, imbecile that he is, is good at riling up an opponent with his words.  Said opponent is unfortunately Damian at the current time, forcing Damian to venture from the Manor to find Colin - who is just as good at getting Damian to focus and calm as Todd and Drake are at getting him riled up.

“Wilkins!  Open this door this instant!”

It takes two minutes, ten seconds for Colin to stumble to the door and unlock the deadbolt wiping sleep from his eyes.  “Dami?  It’s two in the morning, why are you in front of my door…in your tights?”

It is only then that Damian realizes that yes, Colin is correct in his observations and he is only wearing his Robin tights, nothing else.  “I am in need of assistance.”

Colin is looking more and more amused by the second.  “Need me to calm you down?  I can give you a great rub down, that’s supposed to do wonders.”

“You spend too much time with Grayson.”

“You just don’t spend enough.  Now get in here Dami before you catch something.”

Damian feels like pointing out that he will not get sick.  However, Colin’s apartment is tempting in its warmth.  “Fine.  I would like to -“

“Yes, your protest is noted.  Now get in here before I catch something.”

“You are a fool Colin,” Damian watches as Colin rolls his eyes smiling.  “Todd has figured out my short fuse.”

“Really?” Colin doesn’t pause, doesn’t show any surprise.  “I guess I was wrong, thought it’d take him at least another month.”

Damian is forced to follow Colin through the small living room and into the smaller bedroom.  Therefore, it takes a moment to register what Colin said.  “Another month?  Why would you think it would take another month?”

A shrug is the only answer Damian receives before he is pelted with some clothing - his clothing. 

“Dare I ask why you have my clothing in your dresser?”

“Dick gave me a whole bunch as backup if you ever decided to go rebellious teenager.”

Well, he is not quite sure what to think of that.  Maybe he should be the rebellious teenager and gut Todd.  He quite likes that idea and so he voices it.

Colin looks at him amused.  “No gutting Tim?”

“I, yes.  Drake would be gutted as well,” but from the look on Colin’s face his words are not convincing.  “I do believe I mentioned him.”

Eyes practically glowing with mirth and smile twitching slowly onto his lips, Colin shakes his head.  “Nope.”

Damian twitches at the way Colin pops his ‘p’, rocking back and forth on his heels.  Really, it is quite unsightly and more than a little smug, which Colin has no right to be.  Grumbling Damian turns and begins to get changed - it is not good to be out in part of his uniform.

When he turns back around Colin is resting all his weight on his right leg, hip jutting out, and staring at Damian intently.  It’s unnerving and would make Damian snap at him, if it wasn’t a weekly occurrence.

“What is it now Colin?  Am I flushed?  Dying?  West saying that we are engaged again?”

Colin snorts at that last one, “No, she’s now engaged to Superboy.”

“Good, the clone can deal with her.”

Five minutes and a wrestling match on the floor later they are sprawled out on the couch relaxing.

“Anyways, that’s not what I was looking at you for.  You’re in love with Tim.”

He did not hear that right.  He could not have heard that right.  There is no way he heard that right.

“You, Damian, are in love.  With.  Timothy.  Jackson.  Drake.”

The unholy glee on Colin’s face makes Damian grab the pillow off the back of the couch and utilize it as a projectile.  Colin ducks, cackling, and throws back the empty bottle of pop that was sitting on his coffee table.

“There are no words Colin, no words to explain how daft that sentence was.”

Colin raises an eyebrow at Damian from where he’s hiding behind the coffee table.  “Uh-huh.  I still know you better than you know yourself - you’re in love, with Tim~.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Damian stops replying and just glares at Colin with arms crossed in front of his chest.  He is not in love with Drake, will never be in love with Drake.

“You’re fifteen Dami, you had to discover your sex drive sooner or later.  You just discovered it because of Tim.”

“The words _sex drive_ and _Drake_ should never be used in the same sentence!” Damian lunges across the table and grabs for Colin’s arms.  He is a bit too slow and Colin rolls out of the way laughing.

“I don’t know Dami, Tim’s pretty sexy in his own way y’know?  He’s got that distinguished businessman look going for him.”

A choked off scream resounds in Damian’s throat as he lunges for Colin again.  Colin needs to shut up, _right now_.  Because Damian does not wish to imagine _anything_ involving Drake and he sincerely wishes he could go back and stop this conversation from even happening - he did _not_ need to know Colin finds Drake _sexy_.

“Must be something that can be taught y’know?  Because your dad sure has it too.  Last night I saw him out, he had five girls with him and I definitely saw the limo shaking.”

Okay.  The conversation about Drake was much better than this conversation.  This conversation will cause many mental scares he will never, ever recover from.  He might have to return to Grandfather once this conversation is over.

“We are not speaking of this.”

“But-“

“NO.”

Colin just grins easily at Damian - when did they stop moving? - and nods.  “Sure, rather talk about Tim?”

He groans.

————-

Pennyworth has banned him from the kitchen for the rest of the week.  He’s quite certain it is because of the second time he accidentally took a knife to his hand - again, Drake’s fault.  It is not so much disappointing as frustrating because he was on his tenth batch and fourth oven fire - he still had not perfected the art of baking.

Since that is no longer an option, for the present moment, he will go onto his next skill: conversation without threatening bodily harm.  The only difficulty would be a partner to practice with.  He supposes Grayson will do, with being a constant source of ire…except he really, really does not want to let Grayson now _why_.

Maybe he should go find Brown; she would be just as good to practice with.  He finds her in the library with Cassandra.  They both look at him in question and he scowls -

“Brown.  I, require your assistance.”

\- and damn Brown for laughing.  He should have gone to Grayson.

“Dami come back!” Brown tugs on his wrist giggling and dragging him back to the couch.  “Sorry, sorry.  Just, you have this longsuffering pout.”

“I do not pout Brown.”

“A little.”

Damian looks over at Cassandra and scowls, he cannot really argue with her.  Crossing his arms Damian sits sullenly between the two while they giggle - in Brown’s case - and smile - Cassandra - at him.

“Now, what did you need help with Dami?” Brown has not quite gotten over her giggles but she is trying.  Damian supposes he is willing to deal with her now.

“It has come to my attention that I am not particularly calm in many a situation.  I require assistance in learning how to hold a conversation…without threatening bodily harm.”

Brown looks away quickly and hides her face in Cassandra’s shoulder.  It does not hide the fact that Brown is laughing, again.

“If you do not cease in your useless spurt of noise I will -“

“Ah, ah Dami,” Brown taps him on the nose.  “You wanted help with not threatening bodily harm right?  Start now.”

Damn Brown for laughing.

Damn Cassandra for allowing it.

—-

They are in a cesspool of filth and snivelling nosed brats.  Damian does not know why they are here except Brown insists that it is what they need.

“Dami, it’s just the mall.”

“I should have gone to Grayson.”

“He would have made you go on a date.”

“Big brother good at that.”

Brown nods and wraps her arms around Cassandra, kissing her cheek and giggling.  A man two tables down looks at them with disgust, Damian glowers.  Brown might be disgusting in her public displays of affection but Cassandra is his sister and she appreciates it.  No one is allowed to attack his sister.

“Ew.  Lookit them fags.”

Brown tenses and glares over Damian’s shoulder at someone.  He turns and stares unimpressed at a barely dressed heathen who seems to be trying to imitate a peacock.

“Is there a problem?” Brown’s tone is light, quite polite and unassuming.  It makes Damian smirk because this is the current Batgirl, she is anything but unassuming.

“Yeah y’fags.  Get the fuck gone.”

Cassandra is frowning and tugging on Brown’s wrist.  She does not want a fight.  It is a shame because Damian does, and from the looks of it Brown does too.

“Oh?  I am afraid that I do not understand any of the words coming out of your mouth.  In fact, I am with the understanding that they are not actually English, let alone words.”

The peacock sneers and goes to grab him and Damian moves.  Brown is one step ahead and -

\- Damian is impressed.  He never knew Brown could move that quickly…or hit that hard with a blunt object.  It is impressive if not a bit terrifying, not that Damian will ever admit to that.  Cassandra is frowning at them with her arms crossed as they wait for Alfred to retrieve them from the Security Office.  She is not impressed.

“I would like you to know that I am improving.  I did not threaten any bodily harm.”

Brown smirks back at him and nods.  “It’s a great improvement, though I think learning to not act might be best too.  Well, considering how we’re kind of arrested for assault.”

There is that catch.

—-

“Master Damian.  When I suggested you find another skill to work on, I did mean one that did not include blood.”

Alfred is not impressed with the way they handled the situation - he is impressed that Damian is bonding with Brown and Cassandra, Damian can tell.

“I was not the one to make the peacock bleed Pennyworth.  That would be Brown,” the smirk that creeps across Damian’s face becomes full blown when Brown sticks her tongue out at him.  “I am improving though; I did not threaten them with bodily harm.”

“Indeed,” the eyebrow is raised and Alfred looks like he is going to sigh as he pulls up to the door.  “you just acted Master Damian.”

Damian shrugs, entering the entrance hall only to pause midstride. 

Todd is in the Manor. 

Todd is currently wrapped around Timothy. 

This will not do.

“Pennyworth, I believe Father made the new rule of no strays,” Damian feels satisfaction at the way Todd scowls and flips him off.  However, his arm is still around Timothy’s neck.

“Yeah, well Daddy brought this stray home for some lovin’ first.  So deal with it Brat.”

“Ewwwwwww.  I didn’t need that image Jay!” Brown has her nose scrunched up and is tugging Timothy out from under Todd’s arm.  “We really don’t need to know that you and Bruce get it on.”

Damian gags, this is worse than the sex talk with Colin.  At least Brown, Cassandra and Timothy look disgusted as well.

“Steph that’s disgusting.” Timothy appears to be concentrating on thinking about everything else but that statement at the moment.  “Now, as I was telling Jason, let me go because I have work to do.”

Brown refuses.  That is not a surprise in the least.  What is surprising is that Cassandra pulls Damian to follow and raises her voice just loud enough to be heard by Tim, “Little brothers spend time with.”

He looks at Cassandra and the way she smiles at him, folding their hands together.  Damian makes plans to set Cassandra up for life as they follow the arguing duo.  “Who am I to say no?”

They end up in the library.

Cassandra insists that Timothy reads to them and Brown seconds.  When Timothy looks to Damian, asking if he really wants to do this, Damian shrugs and motions to where Cass is keeping him captive.

“If I could I would be elsewhere, Drake.  However, my sister demands I spend time with her and I cannot say no to her.”

Timothy rolls his eyes and Damian’s eyes catch on the way the light filters through Timothy’s eyelashes, leaving shadows on his cheeks.  He swallows and stumbles when Cassandra pushes him down to sit beside Timothy on the couch.

This will be uncomfortable.  He is _not_ yet ready to -

“Hey Dami what should Tim read?”

\- damn Brown for drawing attention to him.

“Machiavelli.”

How did Timothy perfect Alfred’s eyebrow raising?  Damian has tried multiple times and each has ended in failure.

“Dante’s Inferno.”  The eyebrow is still raised and Damian feels like he could disappear into the couch.  “Cassandra you choose.”

Cassandra hums and pulls a book from the shelf before settling against Damian’s side.  “This.”

Timothy takes the book and smiles at Cassandra.  “The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe?”

Cassandra nods and reaches behind Timothy for Brown’s hand.  “Yes.”

“Okay, Chapter I, Lucy looks into a Wardrobe.  _Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy.  This story is about something that happened to them when they were sent away from London during the war because of the air-raids.  They were sent…”_

—-

Two hours, ten minutes and four seconds. 

That is how long Damian has been pressed against Timothy.

Two hours, ten minutes and fifteen seconds.

He really, really wishes that Cassandra had chosen another way to get them close.  Because it is taking all of Damian’s self control not to do anything - he is not sure if he would kiss Timothy or run away.

Two hours, ten minutes and forty seconds.

Brown is asleep on the other side of Timothy, causing Timothy to lean farther into Damian.

Two hours, eleven minutes and one second.

“Cassandra.  Drake.  I would like to get up.  My extremities are falling asleep and as interesting as this children’s book is I do have better things to do.”

Cassandra giggles silently against his side though she moves to let him up.  Timothy blinks and pauses his reading.  He turns his head and looks at Damian with bright blue eyes.  Damian’s breath catches as he looks at Timothy’s eyes, there is something in them that he can’t quite identify but he wishes he could.

“Oh.  I thought you were asleep like Steph Damian.”

Damian blinks and barely refrains from snorting, gently moving Timothy away from his side.  “No one could sleep with the racket Brown is making.”

The comment gets a smile and Damian can feel his face begin to flush.

“I suppose not.”

So as much as Damian does not want to leave and stop listening to Timothy’s voice he ventures out of the library.  He might end up taking a cold shower if working out in the Cave does not help.  If Todd is still in the Manor he might be able to convince him for a death ma- spar.  He could present Timothy with Todd’s spleen.

Unfortunately, Damian does not believe Timothy would appreciate that.

—-

Damian tries to convince Alfred to lift the week ban of the kitchen.  Damian believes it is when he brings up the tenth batch and fourth oven fire that causes Alfred to give him a death stare - and what an excellent death stare, maybe Timothy has that perfected as well.

So, he spends the afternoon in the Cave training on Grayson’s gymnastic equipment.  Grayson joins him once or twice but Damian is not in the mood for cuddles.  His body is still hypersensitive from being pressed against Timothy for more than two hours - two hours, eleven minutes, thirty-three seconds but who’s counting?

Damian’s just about to let go of the rings when his eyes catch on Timothy over at the Consol. 

_He is not alone._

The crash makes Timothy and Todd look over.  Todd is smirking and Timothy looks vaguely worried.  Damian would be more grateful if Todd did not have his hands all over Timothy. 

Again.

“Todd.” Damian is on his feet and over by the Consol before he registers it.  He is quite impressed with himself that he manages to sound pleasant.  Going out with Brown and Cassandra must have helped as well, he has not threatened bodily harm to Todd, yet.

“Demon.” 

Todd is standing there smirking, fingers ghosting across Timothy’s shoulders.  Damian grits his teeth and goes to open his mouth when Timothy rolls his eyes and ducks away.  “Boys.  I’ll be over here when you’re done posturing.  Maybe then we can finish working on the case Bruce, y’know, assigned to us.”

Damian is all right with that because it gets Todd away from Timothy.  It also gets Timothy out of the line of fire -

“Fuck Demon you could at least give a guy some fucking warning!”

\- and he intends to take advantage of that.

“Really?  Brown has been helping me have conversations without threatening bodily harm.  I believe I have picked it up quite well.”

Todd snorts as he pulls his knife and tries to jam it into Damian’s collarbone.  “Oh by what, not having a conversation to begin with?”

A sharp, tooth-baring grin slides across Damian’s face.  “Exactly.”

Todd responds with a grin of his own and they both ignore the way Timothy throws his hands up in the air and call for Grayson.

—-

Damian is not pouting.  He really is not because to be pouting you would have to be adorable.  Damian is not adorable; in fact, Colin has assured him many times that he is devilishly handsome with some borderline sexy.

So he is not pouting.

The reason he is not-pouting is the fact that he is being force to patrol with Brown instead of getting to patrol with Timothy, which is their normal Thursday ritual.

“Oh cheer up Dami.  I think you’re doing good.  I mean, Jason is a giant troll and he kind of deserves it.  Plus you did kind of warn him, like earlier, earlier.  You don’t need to pout over it-“

“Brown, cease your useless chatter before I throw you down a chimney.”

He is so not pouting.

”- and now you’ve stepped back.  Should I call Cass?  Or I could call Babs?  Babs could probably help.”

“Brown.”

She is smiling and Damian can feel his eye beginning to twitch. 

“Dami.”

“I will end you.”

Brown raises her eyebrow - what is with _everyone_ in the family being able to perfect Alfred’s eyebrow raise except Damian himself? - and leans forward with her lips pulled into a frown.  “Damian.  Bruce.  Wayne.”

He flinches because there is the middle name they conned for him.  “Fine.  Harlot I am pouting.  Our Thursday ritual has been destroyed because of _Todd_.”

She smiles and pats his head.  “There we go.  Now, we’ll go team up with Red Robin and Nightwing because Oracle just comm-ed me and they’re in a bit of trouble with the Riddler and Ivy.”

“Riddler and Ivy?  Really?”

“I know Dami, but it’s because they’re both green.  Now come on before Nightwing gets hit with sex pollen.  I don’t want to deal with that again.”

Damian grimaces.  Yeah, he would rather not have Grayson try to have sex with him again thank you.

—-

One hour, five minutes and fourteen seconds.

Damian swears it wouldn’t be this difficult to take down both the Riddler and Ivy if it were just Timothy and himself.  But throw in Brown, Grayson and Gordon - bitching about their lack of results - and all hell breaks loose.

“This is the stupidest-” Damian grunts and throws one of Riddler’s goons into Boris - Ivy’s man-eating Venus fly trap.

“I hear you Robin,” Timothy manages to breathe out as he fights with Ivy’s vines.  “Please tell me someone has an eye on N?”

“Nope.”

“Negative.”

“He’s with Ivy, and if she has sex with him I’ll personally kill her.”

Damian snorts at that.  Because Gordon would be worried about Grayson having sex with Ivy and not about Grayson, or them, dying.  Slashing the last vine that was caressing Timothy’s bicep Damian growls and stalks towards the centre of the impromptu jungle.  He trusts Timothy to follow.

“Nightwing.”

Damian is in complete agreement with Timothy and feels like copying Timothy’s longsuffering sigh.  However -

“Aren’t you a well behaved Bat mmmmmm.”

\- a quick strike to the back of Ivy’s neck puts her out.  Now to deal with a Grayson high on sex pollen.

“Batgirl, you are carrying him back.  I am not getting groped by him again.”

Damian feels a shove from behind as something rushes past his face, followed by a light cloud of pollen.  Damian coughs and turns, taking in Timothy.  Timothy who is very attractive with sweat trailing down his jaw.

“I believe it is time to return home.”

—-

It takes an hour for them to manage to wrestle Dick back to the Cave.  Damian was of the opinion that they should have just left him at a brothel and be done with it.  Father was not approving though, so they had to bring him home.

Damian’s just exiting the showers - having thrown Grayson at Todd and telling him to deal with him - when he sees Timothy bandaging up his arm.  He is in front of Timothy within seconds.

“When did this happen Drake? When?”

Timothy is staring up at Damian - eyes wide and lips parted, Damian glances down and feels warmth pool in his stomach - like he does not know how to react.  When Timothy does not respond Damian growls, fingers closing around Tim’s bicep and pulling him forwards.

“Damian.  Damian stop.  You.”

Damian reels back blinking.  Timothy just tumbled forwards with the force of Damian and he pulls back, finally letting go of Timothy’s arm.  He backs away when Timothy brings a hand up to touch Damian.  Because, well, because Damian’s nearly a hundred percent sure that pollen was sex pollen as well.  He is having urges, more than normal, and he cannot.  Not to Timothy.  Never to Timothy.

So Damian does the only thing that is safe.  He flees to his room and locks himself in the bathroom.

—-

The water has long gone cold - one hour, thirty minutes, fifty-two seconds - and Damian is almost positive that he is shivering.  But the urges have not gone away and it is not helping that Timothy has knocked on the door four times in the last hour, thirty one minutes and four seconds.

It is almost painful when Damian wraps a cold, callused hand around his own cock and slides up and down the shaft.  But as long as Damian is doing this to himself and not forcing Timothy then -

“Damain?”

five times.

Damian shudders and bites back a groan.  Because Timothy cannot keep doing this to Damian; Damian might end up not being able to keep control.  He hears the lock click, handle turning.  He smacks his elbow off the wall and starts swearing.

“I am fine!”

The handle stops turning and he vaguely hears Timothy make a noise in his throat - he can image what other noises he can pull from Timothy’s throat.

“If you’re sure Damian,” Timothy sounds hesitant.  “Look, can we talk later.”

“Okay, yes.  Later.  That is fine.”

Except Damian plans to avoid Timothy for the near future until he is sure that this is not a new sex pollen and the effects will go away.

—-

He has been hiding for two weeks, three days, four hours, ten minutes and fifty seconds and it still seems like it has not been long enough.  Because Father betrayed him.

Betrayed him and informed Timothy of Damian’s whereabouts.

Damian is currently hiding from Timothy.

So.  Father betraying him is inconvenient.  Very inconvenient.

He will have to move quickly and get out of France before Timothy finds him.

“Damian.”

Except Timothy seems to have already found him -

“Yes Timothy?”

\- and he did not mean to say that.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Of course not, I am simply on a case for Father.”

He refuses to look behind him because he knows that Timothy is Looking at him.  He would also rather not see Timothy and feel the need to ravish him because Timothy is gorgeous.  Timothy is gorgeous and he has had two weeks, three days, four hours, eleven minutes and thirty seconds to become desensitized to Timothy.  So Damian would rather not turn around and break all of his self control.

He is also pretty sure that the sex pollen is a long-lasting sex pollen.

“Really.  Bruce was the one who informed me that you were hiding from me.”

_‘Father I very much hate you at this moment.’_

Damian really wishes Timothy would return home and let him sort this out but it seems he will not.  Damian does not wish to hurt Timothy, does not wish to be shunned by him.

But Timothy’s hand is on Damian’s forearm and Timothy is telling Damian to turn around -

“Dam- oooouf, mmmmm.”

\- he needs Timothy.  Needs him so much Damian’s burning and it takes more time than it should to figure out Timothy is not fighting him.  Timothy is kissing back.

“Timothy,” Damian gasps and pulls Timothy closer, separating Timothy’s legs with one of his.  “When-“

He moans when Timothy wraps a leg around his waist and arches into Damian’s chest.  “I.  I didn’t know until that night.  With.  With the wound.  You kept confusing me.  I thought.  I thought you still hated me.”

Damian presses his lips to Timothy’s throat and shakes his head.  “No.  Never just.  I could not.  Not to you.”

Timothy laughs.  Soft, unsure and shaking.

“If you want.  We.  We _can_ stop.”

He closes his eyes and tries to _just_ _breathe_ when Timothy responds with his body, arching and pressing into Damian so they are flush together. 

“Are you sure?”

Because Damian has to be one hundred percent sure that Timothy is one hundred percent sure.

“ _Yes_.”

So Damian stops holding back.

—-

Timothy is gorgeous.  It is in the way he moves: the way he arches, the way his muscles flex, the way he wraps around Damian and the way he sounds when Damian slowly trails kisses down his chest.

“Nnnnngng.  Dami- _an_.”

He grins, sharp and all teeth as he bites down on Timothy’s hip; sucking and biting a mark into Timothy’s skin.

His Timothy.  His gorgeous, perfect Timothy.

Timothy lets out a gasp as Damian moves lower, sucking on his thigh.  He curls upwards and grasps at Damian’s shoulders, moans melting over their skin.  Damian could get lost in Timothy’s moans.  He slides his fingers over the bulging vein on the bottom of Timothy’s cock and smiles.  Because this is Damian causing Timothy to unravel, it is Damian causing Timothy’s moans.

Damian does not know how long they stay there just touching, touching and kissing and being.  Damian does not want to rush Timothy into anything so even though he wants to feel Timothy, all of Timothy, he waits.  Waits until Timothy starts wiggling and calling Damian a tease.

“Mmmmmm.  Cannot hurt you.  Will not.”  It is one thing Damian refuses to do.  He cannot hurt Timothy.  Not anymore.  When he thinks back to when he gained Robin… he cringes and hates himself.  Because Timothy is perfect.  Timothy is -

“Nnnng.  Won’t.  Just.  Please Damian.  Please.”

\- who is he to say no?

Timothy produces a bottle of lubricant out of nowhere and he planned this.  Timothy planned this.  For Damian to not be able to hold back anymore.

“Minx.”

It causes Timothy to grin, slowly grinding his hips against Damian’s chest.  Timothy gasps and writhes.  He swears, digging his fingers into Damian’s shoulders as Damian captures his mouth.  Stretching the fingers inside Timothy Damian watches for any sign of discomfort, he is not too far gone to be brutal.

Their mouths part and Timothy starts ordering him to get on with it.  He laughs, burying his face in Timothy’s neck and kissing a soft trail to his ear.

“Can you beg for me?”

“ _Please_.”

“Gorgeous.  My gorgeous Timothy.”

“Yes.  Just Dami- _an_.  Just.  _Please_.”

Who is Damian to say no?

He removes his fingers, smiling when Timothy whines at the loss.  Slowly he lines up and pushes in.  Damian gasps and has to stop.  Stop and breathe because Timothy is so _tight_ \- so tight and hot and squeezing on Damian, wanting more.

“Calm habibi,” Damian murmurs against Timothy’s sweat-soaked skin.  “Relax and calm yourself.  I will.  I will hurt you and-“

“Nnnnnng.  No you won’t.  Just.  Just _fuck me_ already.”

Damian bites down on Timothy’s collarbone while snapping his hips forwards.  Timothy screams and arches, clawing at Damian’s back and moaning.

—-

Damian wakes up feeling warm, curled up around a smaller body.  He tightens his arms and breathes in the scent of Timothy.

Wait.  Timothy.

“Mmmmm.  Stop moving Damian.”

He stops breathing, stops moving because, Timothy.

“I didn’t mean to stop breathing.  Just.  Stop wiggling okay?”

Okay.  Damian can do that.

 


End file.
